


The New Clown In Town

by NicNack4U



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Blanket Permission, But I'm tagging warnings to be safe, Circus, Circus Family, Clowns, Complete, Credit to whoever wrote the prompt, Families of Choice, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Hate Crimes, Mention of Phillip Carlyle/Anne Wheeler, Mention of the Barnum Family, Misogyny, Mostly Gen, None of it is shown but it is mentioned, One Shot, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Protests, The Circus Family - Freeform, completed work, inspired by a writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Post-Movie. There's a new clown in town.





	The New Clown In Town

**Author's Note:**

> To be on the safe side, I'm putting up a few disclaimers and warnings. 
> 
> 1\. I don't own The Greatest Showman. I'm just a fan writing fanfic for fun.
> 
> 2\. Period-typical racism and sexism is mentioned. It's not really shown or talked about, just mentioned. Still, please be careful when reading about it. Take care of yourselves, y'all. 
> 
> 3\. Seriously, take care of yourselves, y'all. The things I just talked about, like I said, are only mentioned, but I thought I should warn y'all about it anyway, to be on the safe side.
> 
> And, that's it! Okay, have fun reading this! 
> 
> Kudos, comments and emojis are all welcome here!

 

 

 

 

 

** The New Clown In Town**

 

 

 

 

   There were still quite a few people who had not warmed up to P. T. Barnum and his circus family. The protesters only got uglier and more threatening.

But despite or even in spite of the naysayers, their show continued on and was loved by everyone else.

 

P. T. Barnum stayed true to his word that he would be watching his girls grow up. He helped Phillip with the business side of things right from his home, which they got back from the bank with Phillip's help.

 

The protesters got really nasty when they found out about Anne and Phillip's relationship, although thankfully, they hadn't tried to burn down their tent. Yet. They were all waiting anxiously on pins and needles for it to happen, but the show went on anyway, despite their worries.

 

And then came the new clown in town. He told the circus family that his name was James. He didn't give him a last name. He had curly, naturally blond hair, bright green eyes and a warm, excited smile. 

 

"I can juggle," he said. "I can also walk on stilts, cover my face and others' with pie. I can fit into the tiniest of small spaces. I can make animal shapes out of balloons. I can even sing and dance, if you'd like me to."

 

Phillip and P. T., who was there to help Phillip welcome their newest hire into their family, shared a look and a small nod. They turned back to James with big, warm smiles. "You're hired!"

 

"Welcome to our family, James," Phineas said, clapping a hand on James' back. "You're gonna love it."

 

* * *

 

 

 

A week flew by. Everyone got James settled in the circus. They even helped him decorate his dressing room, and even joined him in practicing his acts.

 

Another week passed and James was in his dressing room, waiting for his cue to go on.

 

Dressed in baggy, colorful clothing, James, known as the Colorful Clown in the show, the man finishes applying his makeup. The audience will never forget this circus.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
